


Shooting stars

by saturn_934



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superfamily Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay Harley Keener, Just our boys being the cutest couple, M/M, Other, Pansexual Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_934/pseuds/saturn_934
Summary: "Baby, come on! You're not going to fall, I promise." I said while looking at him and smiling softly."I know, just...ah, okay!" Harley said and then, he came to my side, holding my hand all the time, and sat by my side at the top of the Avengers Tower.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> It Is really short, but I loved It anyway, so decided to post ❤️ hope you guys like It too!  
> Lot's of love ❤️❤️

"Baby, come on! You're not going to fall, I promise." I said while looking at him and smiling softly.

"I know, just...ah, okay!" Harley said and then, he came to my side, holding my hand all the time, and sat by my side at the top of the Avengers Tower. Why we're here? Well..

"You are really another thing, aren't you, my love?" I chuckled softly and put my head on his shoulder.

"I just thought that staying at the top of the Tower would be better and more... romantic and calm to watch the shooting stars tonight." I said calmly and looked at Harley, before kissing him.

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Harls." 

"Look, it's starting. " I pointed to the sky, looking at the shooting stars that were passing through It. 

"It's so beautiful, Pete.."

"I know. It is also really romantic, huh?" He laughed softly and nodded.

"So, so romantic, Parker. " 

"Idiot." 

"But you love me." 

I nodded and took a deep breath. I was calm, so...in peace with myself and with everything at that moment.

"So much."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, please, feel free to share them with me, lovelies! Anything that you want about Peter Parker Whump and superfamily.  
> Stay safe! ❤️


End file.
